Ne rêve pas ta vie, Vis tes rêves
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio hotel][YAOI]Tom se réveille dans un monde où trop de chse ont changées. Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve visant à lui ouvrir les yeux sur certaine choses?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Miss titcha

**Titre** : ne rêve pas ta vie, vis tes rêves.

**Disclaimer** : non, les jumeaux Kaulitz ne sont toujours pas à moi, snif. Par contre Hina si XD

**Note** : Je sais plus où j'ai lu la phrase qui me sert de titre mais ça m'a donner une idée...con je l'avoue mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ?! XD Enjoy !!

**Ne rêve pas ta vis, vis tes rêves.**

**Chapitre 1**

-- TOMICHOUUUUU !!! Debouuut !!!

L'intéressée eu un sursaut monstre et se retrouva par terre, au pied de son lit, les tympans sûrement endommagés à vie par cette voix atrocement aiguë qui venait de le réveiller. Depuis quand son frère aimait-il hurler de la sorte ?

-- Bill tu fait chier putain, grommela-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

-- Bill ?

Non, vraiment, cette voix était trop aiguë…Il regarda en direction de la porte et se retrouva face à…

-- Une fille ?!!

-- D'accord, merci pour l'accueil frangin, railla celle-ci. Je sais bien que t'aime pas trop être réveiller m'enfin là, quand même ! Et c'est qui ce Bill d'abord ? Ton nouveau mec ?

-- HEIN ??!

-- Oh ça va, me la fait pas à moi. Je sais que t'es bi mon chère frère.

-- Mais…N'importe quoi !!

-- Ah oui ?

-- CHUIS PAS TON FRERE !! MAMAAAAAAAAAANN !!!!

Et il s'enfuit en courant hors de la chambre pour courir dans la cuisine. Il lui fallait un truc pour se réveiller et vite !

Toujours plantées près de la porte, sa « sœur » essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu boire la veille pour être aussi stone. Elle le rejoignit en bas et le trouva avachis sur une chaise en train de vider une cafetière pleine.

-- Tom arrête ça. Mais qu'est ce t'as foutu hier bordel ?!

-- M'APPROCHE PAS !! Je sais pas c'que t'as fait de mon frère mais j'te jure que tu va me le payer espèce de…de … D'EXTRA TERRESTRE !!!

-- Oh…Je vois…Alors de un, on n'a jamais eu de frère. ET de deux ,si je suis...une extra terrestre qui t'a enlevée pour examiner ton corps…Explique moi pourquoi on est sur tout les cadres de la maison ?

Effectivement, un rapide coup d'œil sur le frigo et un tour dans le salon donnèrent raison à la jeune fille. Ils étaient partout, main dans la main, se chamaillant ou sur les genou du père noël.

-- Ou estce que je suis tombé ?!! se lamenta le dreadeux en s'affalant par terre.

-- Mon pauvre frère, ça va vraiment pas. Soit tu arrête de boire, soit tu t'y met, mais fait que'chose.

-- Les enfants !! Vous êtes levés ?

Heureux de reconnaître la voix de sa mère, Tom se précipita vers l'entrée en criant :

-- MAMAN ?!! QU'ESTCE QUE T'AS FAIT DE BILL ??

-- Hein ?

-- Cherhce pas m'mn, il est comme ça depuis ce matin. On ne connaît pas de Bill, Tom !

-- Ben si, justement. C'est le nom du fils des voisins qui viennent d'emménager. Je l'ai croisé en rentrant mais je ne pensais pas que tu le connaissais déjà…Où tu vas ?

Trop tard, le blond était déjà parti en courant dehors.

-- Hina, ma chérie, rattrape le tu veux. Je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise.

-- Ok ! TOM REVIEN LA TOUD' SUITE !! TOOOOOOOOMM !!

-- Lâche moi les basque ET !!

-- La ferme, vient là !

-- Non, je vais retrouver mon frère !

-- Mais t'es con ma parole tu n'as PAS de frère !!

-- Si et il est juste derrière cette….

-- Porte ?

Elle venait effectivement de s'ouvrir ladite porte ; mais sur un blondinet de trois ans.

-- C'EST QUOI CA ??!!!

-- Arrête de gueler, tu vois pas que tu lui fait peur ? Aller viens, on est obliger d'aller dire bonjour avec tes conn'ries.

-- Mais où je suis… ?

-- Bonjour twaaaa ! Comment tu t'appelles mon chou ?

-- Bill !

-- Mais t'es grand dit donc !!

-- Ouais j'ai…Comme ça !!

Le petit garçon montrait fièrement ces trois doigts levés en souriant pendant que Tom pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-- Dis qu'estce qu'il a le monsieur ? Il est tout bizarre.

-- C'est rien va, il est malade ce matin.

-- Oh ! Ca va monsieur ???

-- Hein ?

-- C'est quoi que t'as dans tes cheveux ?

-- Heu…Faut que j'y aille là…

-- Au revoir monsieur !!!

-- Tom !! Attends !! Bon, à plus bonhomme !

-- D'accord !

-- TOM !! BORDEL TU VAS OU ??!! TOOOOOOM !!

Il courait comme un dératé pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ce mini Bill. Le monde n'allait plus, il devait rêver !! Ils étaient sensés être jumeaux !!!

Il finit par s'arrêter à un arrêt de bus, se laissant tomber sur le banc. Il tourna la tête vers la vitre et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque…Ses cheveux ?!! Qu'est ce qu'on avait fait à ses cheveux ?!!!!

OoOoO

Oui bon, ok, c'est con mais j'ai envie de torturer Tom, me demandez pas pourquoi. Le suspense est intense n'est ce pas ?! lol. Mais bon, fallait bien s'arrêter à un moment non ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Bon, j'vous préviens, la plus grande partie de ce chapitre a été écrite pendant que je me faisait chier à mon épreuve de philo. 4h !! Y sont pas idée !! T.T Mais bon, au moins vous avez votre chapitre.

**Chapitre 2**

_POV Tom_

Dites moi que je rêve là !! Non c'est pas possible. Je ne suis plus…moi…

Je regarde encore une fois dans la vitre salle de l'abri bus mais le reflet qu'elle me renvoie et le même…Merde, mais qu'estce qu'il m'arrive ?

Mes dread ont laissées place à ses…tresses racines… je ressemble plus à rien !!

JE VEUX MES DREAAAD !!!

…Bon, Tom, calme toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. C'est la seule explication. La seule explication au faite que tu ais l'air d'un épouvantail, la seule au faite que j'ai une sœur, la seule au faite que Bill ai 3 ans, la seule au faite que…il me manque terriblement…

-- Tom ?

Merde, la revoilà l'autre folle. Je veux pas la voire. Elle n'est rien pour moi !

-- Tom qu'estce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je me demande si on est jumeaux elle et moi dans ce monde. Au point ou on en est hein !

-- J'aime pas te voire comme ça tu sais.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend la main. Nos regards se rencontre et le sien me soulève le cœur. Je lui ai fait mal…

-- Tu me fait peur Tom. Tu me reconnaît vraiment pas ? Que…

Bof…je peux bien jouer le jeu…Juste le temps d'un rêve…non ?

-- Excuse moi…J'ai du abuser sur la coke hier.

C'est la seule excuse valable que j'ai trouvée…Minable mais ça à l'air de lui convenir.

-- Aller viens là abrutis ! Et la prochaine fois j'te calme à l'eau froide !!

Je la laisse me prendre dans ses bras et pendant qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule je pense…à Bill. Toujours.

Il me manque plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Même si je sais que c'est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller et le trouver endormis sur un bol de céréale. Même si je sais que je vais bientôt le retrouver. Il me manque terriblement.

-- A quoi tu penses ?

-- A rien…

-- Roh aller ! T'as les sourcils froncés quand tu penses et tes yeux sont tout brillants.

-- C'est rien j'te dis.

-- C'est vraiment que le ptit voisin Bill ou bien… ?

-- J'en sais rien.

-- Ok, j'ai compris.

-- Compris quoi ?

-- Héhé.

-- QUOI ?!!

-- Rien c'est bon. Aller, on rentre ?

-- Hum…Heu…une dernière chose.

-- Oui ?

-- Faut que je change de coupe.

-- J'te le fait pas dire !! Mais d'habitude tu m'envois chier quand j't'en parle.

-- Ouais mais là ça devient urgent !

-- Ben on ira chez le coiffeur ensemble !

-- S'tu veux.

Tant qu'on m'enlève ses trucs sur ma tête !!

Finalement elle est pas si terrible cette sœur…Je sais même pas son prénom…

On finit par rentrer tranquilement à la maison, après quelques minutes de calinage. Je suis de plus en plus affecté par ce manque dans mon cœur alors qu'on se raproche. Faut que j'arrête de remuer tout ça, je déprime là…

J'espère qu'il sera pas là…

-- Bon, tu veux toujours pas 'en parler de ce Bill, me demande ma pseudo-sœur.

J'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. Peut-être que ça m'aiderai à comprendre…Mais comment lui expliquer ?

-- C'est un mec que t'as rencontré hier ?

Pourquoi pas ?

-- Ouais…En faite c'est un…ami d'enfance. ON passait beaucoup de temps essemble au collège.

-- Et tu me l'as jamais présenté ?! Merci !

-- Ben…

-- Je savais bien que je loupais des choses à te laisser tout seul dans c'te foutue école de musique.

-- Bref, on c'est revu et j'me rends compte qu'il me manque beaucoup.

-- Oh toi ! T'es amouuuureuuh !!

-- Non !

Mais tu comprends pas ?! C'est mon frère !

-- Hum, soit. IL te manque genre…t'as mal au cœur, tu pense à lui tout le temps et quand tu ferme les yeux tu vois les siens ?

-- Heu…ouais…à peu près…Mais ça le fait pour tout les jumeaux ça non ?

-- En l'occurrence là ton jumeau c'est moi alors tu commences à me faire peur…

Borel !! J'arrête pas de faire des gaffes !!! Rattrape toi mon vieux ! Elle s'énerve là !!

-- Mais imaginons que ce soit mon jumeau. Je peux pas être amoureux de lui. Donc il me manque trop juste parce que…

-- TOM ! Tu…

Elle soupire, essaye de se calmer et reprend :

-- Tu vas vraiment pas bien ce matin toi.

-- Mais imagine. Juste…

-- Non Tom ! tu n'as PAS de frère qui s'appel Bill tu m'entends ?!!

Je suis allé trop loin…Bordel chuis trop con, j'lui ai ait mal…

-- TOMI !! Laisse ton frère !! Arrêtez tout les deux !

Je me fige sur place. On est arrivés et dans la cours des voisins, une mère cours après ces deux fils qui se chamaillent. Deux petits garçons en salopettes bleues qui se font un bisou sur la joue pour s'excuser…Bill…Tes bisous me manquent. J'en aurait bien besoin là…

-- Aller viens frangin. Tu vas aller faire une sieste et ça ira mieux.

Pas envie de dormir…

Je veux les bras de Bill. Je veux son regard, son odeur…Je veux mon frère. Et je me met à pleurer comme un gamin. Comme de gosse de 3 ans qui joue sur la pelouse sauf que lui il l'a son Bill. Je pleure des larmes qui ne sont pas les miennes, dans ce corps qui n'est pas à moi…

-- Pleure pas tom…

Et je fais du mal à cette fille qui me prends pour son frère. Laissez moi rentrer chez moi…

_POV Hina_

Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui. On dirait qu'il n'est plus lui-même. Il ne me reconnaît pas, moi, sa moitié, sa jumelle ! Qu'est ce qu'on à fait à mon frère ?!

Et puis c'est qui ce Bill ? Si c'est lui qui le rend si bizarre j'vous jure je vais lui parler du pays moi !!

…

Peut-être que je devrais en parler à maman…J'en sais rien…J'aime pas ça. Bordel, Tom reviens !

On sonne à la porte. Je vais voire et me retrouve nez à nez avec les deux bout de choux qui nous servent de voisins. Il me rappellent un peu Tom et moi quand on était p'tits, ils ont l'air si proches l'un de l'autre.

Ils veulent que je vienne jouer avec eux mais je ne suis pas sûre que laisser Tom tout seul ici soit une bonne idée…

-- Une prochaine fois les garçons, promis.

-- D'accord !! répondent-ils d'une même voix avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

Adorables… !

Mais je n'ai pas la tête à jouer. Et puis faut prendre rendez vous chez le coiffeur.

Je passe voire sur mon frère dors bien. Il est mignon comme ça, il n'a plus cet air perdu et soucieux. Bah, c'était peut-être qu'un mauvaise passe.

-- Je t'aime tit frère.

Ca aurait pu mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit…Qu'estce qu'il t'arrive Tom ?

OoOoO

Voilouuuu !! XD Alors, ça vous plait toujours ? J'ai déjà écris le troisième chapitre mais je sais pas si j'vous le met tout de suite…ça va dépendre de votre mobilisation, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Je sais pas encore quand je vais le mettre…M'enfin on s'en fou. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et merci pour vos reviews !!

**Chapitre 3**

--Des dreads ?!!

-- Bah quoi ?

-- …Non rien, tu fais c'que tu veux…

-- C'est toi qui m'a dit de changer de coupe !

-- Ouais mais passé des tresses de rappeurs aux dread de p'tit rasta…

-- M'en fous.

-- J'ai rien dit.

-- Tant mieux.

Face à cet échange sur la place de Loitsche, peu de gens se seraient rendu compte du malaise entre les jumeaux. Ils faisaient comme si de rien mais les souvenirs de ce matin étaient encore frais. Pourtant les habitudes revennaient :

-- J'aurais pas du te laisser dormir aussi longtemps, ça t'as ramoli le cerveau.

-- J'ai pas dormi si longtemps qua ça !

-- Ah ouais ? 11h – 17h c'est pas long ?

- Ben pas assez apparemment puisqu'in est en avance.

-- T'es con.

Les sourires étaient presques radieux mais lui essaye juste de ne pas la blaisser et elle sait bien qu'il se force.

-- On y va, sourie-t-elle quand même.

-- C'est partie ! Tu fais quoi toi ?

-- Mèches brunes et rouges, comme d'hab'.

Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux se voilèrent…Il n'y a pas beaucoup de coiffeur ici…

Il revoyait encore l'éclat de rire de Bill le jour où il était ressorti les cheveux teint en noir face à la tête qu'il tirait.

-- Tom ?

-- Oui j'arrive.

OoOoO

-- Alors, comment tu m'trouve, lança le (pour de bon) dreadeux.

-- Pas mal, pas mal...C'est mieux qu'avant.

-- Bah, la prochaine fois j'essaierai les crêtes punks.

-- Et tu dors dehors ! Maman va faire un infarctus !

Ils rirent tout deux de bon cœur et se chamaillèrent encore sur le trajet du retour. Et puis l'excitation redescendit, laissant place au silence…

-- Désolé pour ce matin…

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui déjà, sentait un poids quitter son cœur.

-- Ah ! vous êtes là vous deux ! Tom qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Hina ta copine a appelé. Je vous laisse chuis en retard pour le boulot. Bisous mes chéris !

--…

--…Et beh, lâcha Tom en refermant la porte, ça c'est c'qu'on appel un coup de vent !

-- Ouais. Ca faisait longtemps.

-- On fait quoi ?

-- Je propose chips télé !! Héhé !

-- Ca m'va.

-- Y'a Titanic ce soir.

-- Tu te fous de moi là ?!!

-- Non.

-- Reve pour qu'on regarde ça !

-- Sinon quoi ?

-- Sinon j'te pends au lustre par les pieds !

-- Tiens, j'y avait pas encire eu droit à celle là, rit-elle.

-- Que veux-tu, j'innove !

-- Vas donc innover à la cuisine, faut que je rappel Kat'.

-- Oui patron.

_POV Tom_

Bon, si tout vas bien, ça soir je vais m'endormir ici et me réveiller chez moi. La première chose que je fais c'est d'aller embrasser Bill et après je…Je viens de dire quoi là ?!! EMBRASSER ?? Ouais 'fin voilà quoi, sur la joue j'entends…Hum…

Il doit vraiment me manquer pour que je sorte des trucs pareils !!

Quoi que…T'a l'heure j'ai rêver de lui…bizarrement. Ok c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive mais là ça m'inquiète parce que…C'est aller vachement loin.

Y'a trop de choses qui m'arrivent d'un coup. Ca doit être ça, j'ai le cerveau en compote et je pense de travers. C'est la seule explication…

Tom tu me dégoûte ! Rver que tu couche avec ton frère et prendre ça quasi à la légère !! Pas qu'il soit bien lourd mais…

-.- Et en plus j'ai un humour de merde. Je cumule !

Quand même…C'est de pire en pire…BAAAH !! Tom sort toi ses images de la tête !!

Bof, de toute façon, personne saura rien. Et puis c'était pas si désagréable…P't-être que c'est sympas d'être bi quand même.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ??!!!

-- Tom !!

-- Hein ? Quoi ? On nous attaque ?!!!

-- Pas encore mais a pourrais pas tarder. T'as pas bouger d'un pouce depuis t'a l'heure !

- Ben…Pas envie.

C'est mal. Je sais que c'est mal. Mais j'ai envie d'y retourner. Dormir juste pour en avoir un peu plus…On fait les choses jusqu'au bout ou on les fait pas, non ?

-- J'vais me coucher.

-- Encore ?? Mais t'en as pas marre de dormi ?

-- Ben…Non ?

-- Tss…Bonne nuit alors, finit-elle pas lancer un peu déçue.

-- Ouais, 'nuit.

Je me dépêche de regagner ma chambre. Pourquoi je suis si pressé ? Bordel faut que je me calme, c'est mon frère ! Je peux pas avoir envie de faire des choses avec lui ?

Apparemment si…

Rahhhh !! Bill tu fais chier !...Pourquoi t'es pas là… ?

Faut que je fasse autre chose, ça urge là !!...Aller, soyons fou !

Je passe sous la couette après avoir enlever mes vêtements et fait glisser ma main sous l'élastique de mon boxer.

Bien. Maintenant pense à…Angelina Joli tiens !...Non pas Bill, AN-GE-LI-NA ! Putain de merde ! (ton langage !!)

Une fois sûr que le doux visage de mon cher jumeau ne reviendra plus s'interposer, je commence tranquillement mes vas et viens et laisse le plaisir mettre sur pause mes pensées tortueuses. Je ferme les yeux en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur et sans que j'y puisse vraiment quelque chose, il revient…

Mais c'est tellement mieux là…Bill…

Chuis dans la merde mais je m'en fou.

OoOoO

Et voilà, les choses sérieuses commencent !! lol ! Lachez vos comms !!

Par contre la suite risque d'arriver dans longtemps parce que j'ai 3 jours d'épreuves non stop et…fin bon, vous verrez bien !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Ca risque d'être un peu difficile à comprendre mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Vous me direz ! Enjoy

**Note2** : merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews mais pour les anonymes je peux pas répondre…snif…laissez moi une adresse !! sinon ben sachez que ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos messages !! Et pour ceux que ça interesses, demain je passe l'hisoire (4h de bon maton…) et physique. Super le programme ! T.T

**Chapitre 4**

Tom s'extirpa difficilement de ses draps, se massa la nuque et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans ouvrir les yeux. Il connaissait le chemin à force.

Un vague bonjour venant du couloir lui arriva au milieu du brouillard de son cerveau et il s'enferma dans la pièce carrelée…

-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH !!! Hinaaaa !! Qu'estce que t'as fait à mes ch'veux !!!!

L'intéressée fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta plantée au milieu du passage et fut littéralement éjectée du sol par la furie qui lui tomba dessus. Elle repris ses esprit en atterrissant lourdement sur le parquet et partie en courant, sans demander son reste.

-- REVIENS ICI !!!

-- Mais Tom j'ai rien fait !!

-- AH OUI ?!! REGARDE MES CHEVEUX !!

Ils étaient à présent à chaque extrémité de la table, cherchant en vain à éviter ou attraper l'autre, tout dépendait de quel côté on se plaçait.

-- Ca va pas bien mon pauvre ! On est allé chez le coiffeur tout les deux !

-- N'IMPORTE QUOI !!

-- C'est toi qu'a voulu !!

-- Mais oui.

-- J'te jure que j'ai rien fais !! Bordel Tom déjà que t'étais bizarre hier mais là tu me fout la trouille !!

-- Comment ça j'étais bizarre hier ?

-- Ben avec ton histoire de jumeau imaginaire là.

-- BILL !!!

-- Ouais voila…

-- Bill !! Putain pourquoi je suis encore là moi ?! C'est quoi ce merdier !!

-- Arrête Tom là tu me fait plus que peur, se mit à paniquer Hina.

-- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, ne cessait de répéter le dreadeux en faisant les cent pas.

-- Tom…

-- JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI !!

Ses poings s'écrasèrent sur la table, faisant trembler le petit déjeuné qu'ils n'avaient pas encore touché. La brune recula contre le plan de travail et regarda son frère s'acharner sur le bois.

-- Tom arrête ça ! J't'en pris arrête !!

Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux, elle était pétrifiée de terreur par cet excès de violence. Et puis il s'arrêta, tomba à genou et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle hésita un instant, écoutant la respiration saccadée du garçon et se décida à le rejoindre.

-- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive Hina ?

-- J'aimerai bien le savoir tit frère. J'aimerai bien, murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-- J'ai l'impression que…qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma tête…Je…

-- Schhh C'est fini.

-- Hina je deviens fou ?

-- Non Tom, non….Tu veux te recoucher ?

-- Non ça va aller. J'vais juste prendre un peu l'air ça ira mieux.

Les jumeaux sortirent donc dans le jardin et s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, main dans la main. Hina se remettait doucement de sa frayeur et Tom essayait de trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez lui quand des pas à moitié étouffés les firent revenir à la réalité.

-- BOUH !!!crièrent leur petits voisins en bondissant derrière la clôture.

-- C'est qui ça ?

-- Les voisins Tom, tu sais on les à vus hier…

-- Ah…

-- Vous faites quoi, demanda l'un d'eux, le visage collé contre le grillage.

-- On profite du soleil, répondit la brune avec un sourire.

-- On peut venir ?

-- Si vous voulez, leur lança-t-elle après un regard vers son frère.

Les petits monstres les rejoignirent en courant et s'assirent entre eux avec le sourire jusqu'aux dents. Sur leurs T-shirt, à moitié cachés par une salopette qui avait du en voire de toute les couleur, on pouvait lire leur prénoms respectifs. Enfin, respectifs, s'ils avaient l'habitude de faire comme eux dans leur enfance…

-- T'es guéris monsieur, demanda celui qui portait le t-shirt « Tom »

-- Heu…oui, fit l'intéressé sans comprendre.

-- Tom a dit qu'il voulait les même cheveux que toi quand il sera grand, continua-t-il.

-- Ah bon…

-- Moi j'trouve ça bizarre.

-- Moi aussi…Mais heu…C'est qui tom ?

-- C'est mon jumeau !!

-- Mais c'est moi qu'est le plus granheu, chantona l'autre.

-- M'en fou chuis plus graaaand de haut !

-- Plus grand de haut ? rit Hina, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-- Que j'ai un centime de plus que lui !!

-- Un centimètre abrutis !!

-- Chuis pas un abrutis !!

-- Si tu l'es !!

-- Ben moi j'arrive à la mettre tout seul ma salopette !

-- Ouais mais moi je tiens sur mon vélo !!

-- C'est facile ya des roulettes !

-- Même !

-- M'en fou !

-- C'est parce que j'ai gagné !!

-- Nan !!

-- Eh oh les garçon, on se calme là !

-- Oui…heu…

-- Hina, sourit-elle. Et lui c'est…ben Tom aussi. Et c'est aussi mon jumeau.

Les deux Tom se regardèrent fixement et puis le plus petit lança en rigolant :

-- M'en fiche moi j'ai un Bill et c'est mieux !

-- Bill…

_POV Tom_

Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'entend ce foutu prénom j'ai le cerveau qui entre en ébullition ?! Et pourquoi j'ai aucuns souvenir de la journée d'hier ?

Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?!! Ce matin j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Y'avait tant de peine et de rage…

Et voilà, j'ai la migraine ma'nant. C'est malin…

LAISSEZ MOI RENTRER !!!

Aïe ! Putain ça recommence !

JE SUIS OU BORDEL !

Arrête de gueuler !! Pourquoi j'entends des voix ?!! Je suis en train de devenir malade !!

Eh toi !

Hein ? Putain mais comment on les fait taire ?

Faut que tu m'aides ? Faut que je rentre chez moi !

Mais t'es qui bordel ?!! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma tête ?

Si j'le savais…Je pensais que c'était un rêve mais là ça prend une ampleur phénoménale.

Mais qu'estce que tu raconte ?

Pendant toute la journée d'hier j'ai été toi.

Hein ?!! C'es TOI qui m'a mit ses choses sur la tête ?!!

Excuse moi mais t'a beaucoup plus d'allure avec !

C'est toi qui le dit. Bref, t'es qui ?

Pour faire simple…heu…ça risque d'être dur à avaler…

Au point où j'en suis. Je discute avec un type dans ma tête alors il en faudra beaucoup !

Je suis Tom, le gamin avec qui t'as parlé t'a l'heure, mais en plus grand.

Ok là tu marque un point !

J't'avais prévenu ! Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là mais j'peux te dire que le temps me dure de rentrer chez moi !!

Ca m'arrangerai aussi. Mais c'est clair que se voire en version miniature ça doit pas être facil.

C'est pas ça le pire…

Mon corps est si horrible qua ça ?

Non, il me manque…

Oh, je supose que c'est Bill. Vu l'état dans lequel je me retrouve quand j'entend son rpénom !

Comment ça ?

T'as déjà oublier la crise de ce matin ? Et là !! Excuse moi mais c'est assez bizarre comme convers' non ?

Oui, d'ailleurs je crois qu'on nous regarde bizarre…enfin te.

Ouais mais je suis pas sur de pouvoir parler là.

Comment ça ?

Ben ma voix est en panne. 4Jarrive plus à émettre un seul son !! Putain c'est quoi ce délir ?!!

Attend j'vais essayer peut-être que…

-- Ca va marcher.

OoOoO

Et voilà. De quoi vous faire patienter jusqu'à vendredi j'espère !! Aller, laissez moi vos avis histoire de me remonter le moral et me donner du courage !! Bizz et merci.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : CA Y EST !!!! J'ai finiiii !!! Roh putain ce bac de merde !!! Mais bon, hein, c'est fait et là je suis en VACANCES !!! Donc je vais pouvoir me pencher comme il faut sur mes tites fic chéris !! XD Oui pake j'ai eu pas mal d'idée pendant les exams et il faut que je fase le trie et que je les mettes en forme….Mais ça va venir !! XD

**Note 2** : Logiquement c'était en 2 chapitres. Mais me suis dit « tu les as fait attendre déjà jusqu'à samedi, tu peux leur mettre la fin d'un coup non ?! » Alors vous avez gagner, lol, ce chapitre est le dernier. Par contre je sais pas si je met un lemon…Oh et puis merde, j'ai la flemme de refaire un fichier word alors vous aurez tout d'un coup !

**Note3** : J'ai du m'amuser à reconstituer mon brouillon pake ma crevette l'avait comme qui dirait…un chtit peu déchirer !! lol mais vous z'en foutez alors je vous laisse aller lire XD Enjoy !!!

**Note4** : Cest la dernière, promis !! Je voulais juste dire merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mit des comms (les anonymes j'ai pas pu vous répondre…) et surtout à DiDi qui m'a suggérer la mise en page pour les dialogues « intraTom ».

**Chapitre 5 :**

_POV Tom_

-- Ca va marcher.

-- Hein ?!

Et ben , y sont synchro tout les trois ! Ah merde, je dis quoi moi ?

-- Heu…Je pensais qu'on pouvais…heu…

Le parc !!

Hein ?

Dis leur qu'on les emmène au parce !

Pourquoi ?

Ecoute, t'es dans mon corps alors tu fais c'que j'te dis !

-- Qu'on pouvais aller au aprc.

-- Ouaiiis ! s'écrièrent les enfant en me sautant au cou. Enfin, en essayant, y sont encore un peu p'tits…

-- Mais, on a pas déjeuné tom, marmonne Hina.

-- Ben on mangera sur le trajet.

-- J'ai faim moi, continue-t-elle de geindre.

-- J'te dis, prend que'chose pour manger en route.

-- Ouais, je revients.

En fait c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…Chuis tout seul avec eux du coup…Arrête de me regarder avec ce sourire Bill, je vais finir par fondre.

Elles sont vraiment moches ses fringues. Maman avait pas d'idée de nous habiller comme ça ! Et ces t-shirts, pffff à chaque fois on les échangeait !

On f'sait pareil avant

Ah ben t'es là toi ?

C'est quand même toi qui squatte ! Heureusement que chuis encore là !!

'Scuse.

Pourquoi ? Pour m'obliger à supporter tes excès de nostalgie ?

Très drôle.

Désolé. Ca doit pas être facile…

Dis, je peux…te poser une question ?

Vas-y

Je…'fin c'est assez compliqué et…bizarre.

Plus bizarre que ça ne l'est déjà ?

Heu…dans un sens oui.

Pff…Tu cumules toi ! Aller accouche.

Est ce que…t'as déjà ressenti…quelque chose pour….pour Hina ?

Ben je l'aime, c'est ma sœur ! Sûrement autant que toi tu aime Bill.

C'est bien ça le problème, je crois que non…

-- Voilà, s'écria la brune en revenant, on peut y aller !

On en reparle après si tu veux.

J'veux bien oui…Mais tu me jugeras pas hein ?

T'en fais pas. Je tiens pas trop à voire c'que ça fait une engueulade intracrânienne !

_POV Hina_

Je tiens les petits jumeaux par la main parce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de sauter partout et surtout au milieu de la route. Pas qu'il y ai beaucoup de voitures mais bon ,on est jamais trop prudent.

Tom m'inquiète vraiment. Il semble tourmenté et depuis tout à l'heure il ne parle pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

J'ai déjà entendu parler de la double personnalité et je me demande q'il n'en souffre pas. IL va falloir qu'on en parle sérieusement, ça me fait pal de le voir comme ça.

-- Nana ? Il a quoi monsieur Tom, me demande Bill.

Nana ?? Boaf, pourquoi pas.

-- Il est un peu…tourmenté.

-- C'est quoi ça, s'étonnent-ils d'un même voix.

-- C'est quand tu pense à des choses tristes.

-- Ah…Eh monsieur Tom, se met-il à l'appeler, pourquoi tu es triste ?

Il est trop attendrissant ce gosse. Il lâche ma main et court un peu pour rattraper mon frère.

Ils se regardent un moment et puis Tom s'arrête d'un coup, tombe à genoux devant le petit et le serre dans ses bras. Je suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ai serrer aussi fort un jour…

-- Je vais essayer Bill. Je vais essayer, articule-t-il la gorge visiblement nouée.

Non, décidément il ne va vraiment pas bien du tout.

-- Je t'aime…

Il l'a juste murmuré. Un souffle à peine audible. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que Bill l'ai entendu…Mais moi si. Et je suis de plus en plus perdue.

_POV Tom_

-- Je t'aime…

C'est plus fort que moi, je ne veux plus lâcher ce petit corps. Ne plus jamais l'éloigner de moi car mon cœur saigne sans lui. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallut que je l'aime lui ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Bill je m'en veux si tu savais. J'ai peur de te haïr si tu me repousse, peur de perdre les pédales si tu t'éloigne parce que je t'aurais…effrayer.

-- Tu me fais mal monsieur Tom…

Mais je t'aime bordel !! tu comprends pas ?!!

Tom calme toi et lâche le. C'est pas à ce Bill là qu'il faut le dire.

Ta gueule toi ! Je ne me séparerais plus de lui !!

Lâche le !!

--JAMAIS !!!

_POV Hina_

Ca recommence. Comme ce matin.

Je sens la main du petit Tom se resserrer dans la mienne quand mon frère se met à crier. Bill a peur lui aussi, il essaye de s'échapper de ses bras.

-- Lâche le j'te dis !! NON !!

On dirais qu'ils sont deux dans le corps de mon frère. Ses bras s'écartent puis se referment ; s'écartent à nouveau et Bill vient se blottir contre ma jambe, tout tremblant.

-- Fout moi la apix, recommence-t-il à hurler. Alors calme toi !! LA FERME ! J'en peus plus je veux sortit de là !!

Je commence à avoir vraiment peur. Il ne va pas bien du tout, il se tire les cheveux en piétinant sur place et soudain, semble se calmer.

-- Hina, reprend-t-il doucement, va les mettre à l'abri, ce type est un mal…TA GUEULE !! Hina dépêche toi !

Je prends les deux jumeaux dans mes bras et me met courir.

Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça…Tom…

-- REVIENS LA !!! Rend moi mon frère !! Ca n'est PAS ton frère ! Bien sûr que si !!

Les mettre à l'abris, ensuite je reviendrai.

-- Je t'interdis de me prendre Bill !!! COURS HINA !!

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je l'entends qui me rattrape puis il trébuche. Ne pas se retourner, même si ça fait mal.

J'arrive devant la maison et ramène les enfants chez eux. Je les rassure comme je peux mais ma voix tremble et je ne suis pas très convaincante. Ils sèchent leurs larmes et partent se réfugier dans leur maison. Je fais de même.

J'ai à peine ouvert la porte d'entrée que j'entend se voix.

-- Hina ?

Je me retourne, cherchant à savoir si la crise est finie. La peur me noue le ventre.

-- Hina, où est ce que tu a mit Bill ?

-- Je…

-- Où est ce qu'il est ?!

J'ai un horrible pressentiment. Mon frère n'a pas ec regard, pas ces intonations…

D'un coup se et violent, je referma la porte et il se la prend de plein fouet. J'espère que quand il se réveillera il sera de nouveau lui –même…

OoOoO

-- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL !!!!

-- Tom ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-- Bill ? Oh Bill… !

-- Je suis là Tom, calme toi. Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu t'agite dans ton sommeille, ça a ?

-- Je…J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre…

-- Ah, toi aussi !

-- J'étais dans le corps d'un gars et j'nous voyais petits.

-- Non ?!

-- J4te jure !!

-- J'ai fait le même ! Sauf que moi j'étais dans le corps d'une fille. Et ben j'peux te dire que c'est pas drôle d'avoir ses règles !!

-- T'es trop con, rit-il de bon cœur.

-- …Tom ?

-- Oui ?

-- Je t'aime.

-- …Moi aussi.

-- Embrasse moi.

_POV Tom_

Je rêve là c'est ça. C'est encore un de ces foutus rêves !!

-- Tom…

Bordel de dieu j'avais oublier sue sa voix pouvait être aussi sexy !! Ni une ni deux je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je crois que même s'il ne l'avait pas demandé je l'aurai fait.

Il passe sa main dons mon cou et sa langue sur mes lèvre. Oh Bill di tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêver de ça ! J'entrouvre la bouche et frissonne quand son piercing effleure ma lèvre inférieur. Nos langues de mêlent, se caressent et je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt, remontant le long de son dos.

IL s'assoit sur mes cuisses sans rompre ce baiser et fait glisser sa main libre sur mes hanches.

-- Bill… ?

-- Chut Tom. Je…J'en ai tellement envie.

Ca soupire manque de faire exploser mon cœur alors qu'il scelle de nouveau nos bouches. Je m'écarte pourtant de lui, plante mes yeux dans les siens et enlève doucement son haut avec un sourire.

Quand sa tête réaparait, ses yeux brilles de désir et sa min passe sous mon caleçon. Qu'il est beau…Il m'embrasse encore. Ne t'arrête plus Bill.

Je délaisse son dos pour aller caresses ses fesses et je me rend compte qu'il n'a pas enfilé de jean. Tant mieux…

Ses doigts se referment sur mon sexe et je vois des milliers d'étoiles. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge pour aller se perdre dans la sienne et il commence de lents va et viens…beaucoup trop lents.

-- Bill…

-- Ne soit pas si pressé, me sourit-il.

Pas si pressé ? Qu'il est drôle ! J'vais lui mettre ma main dans son calbute et on verra s'il est pas pressé !! Tiens, d'ailleurs s'en est une d'idée ça !

-- Ah ! Hmmm Tom…

Je fait jouer mes doigts sur sa virilité déjà durci et il me regarde d'un air suppliant. Je le prend en main sans pour autant amorcer un mouvement et lui lance un regard provocateur. Il accélère ses va et vient tout en s'agitant sur moi et je consent à m'activer un peu.

Il m'embrasse en accélérant toujours la cadence et je fais de même. Nos gémissements se perdent dans ces baisers langoureux et nos corps se rapprochent encore un peu.

Je sens que je vais venir. Je n'e peu plus…

-- Bill…Plus vite…

Il se relève légèrement, vient enfouir son visage dans ma nuque sans pour autant accentuer ses attouchements. Il donne de légers coup de bassins pour me demander d'aller plus vite en mordillant mon cou. C'est du chantage sa non ?

-- Va plus vite toi d'abords, me chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille.

Là c'est officiel, je suis totalement accro. Je ressert mes doigts autour de son sexe, le faisant gémir un peu plus et accède à sa demande.

La pression qu'il exerce sur ma verge est en train de me rendre fou. Je cris son nom en me cambrant et me libère enfin.

Lui ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Il balance sa tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court. Il est plus que désirable…

-- Je t'aime Tom.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, sa langue est déjà sur la mienne. Il me fait tomber sur le lit, se blottit contre moi en se mettant entre mes jambes et parcours mon corps de ses mains.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé demander ça mais là…

-- Bill prend moi… !

Il se fige et me fixe pendant un bon moment avant de bégayer :

-- Tu…T'es s-sur… ?

Je ne 'lai jamais autant été !!

-- Ou…

-- LES ENFANTS !!! Je sui rentrée !!!

Mon cerveau mais du temps à analyser la situation. Mais quand enfin je comprends, c'est la panique ! Maman !!

-- Bill ?!!

-- Calme toi Tomi, je suis juste venu dans ta chambre parce que tu as fait un cauchemar, me lance-t-il avec des yeux pleins de sous-entendus en descendant de mon lit.

-- Ah, lance notre mère en rentrant dans la chambre, vous êtes là. Bien dormi ?

-- On a fait de drôles de rêves, je lance en souriant à mon frère. A mon amant…

-- Pour changer. Aller, habillez vous il est midi et je suppose que vous vous levez juste.

-- Ben…

-- Dépêchez vous de descendre. Gordon ne va pas tarder.

-- On arrive M'man !

Elle ressort et d'un même élan on s'embrasse. Il récupère son t-shirt et on s'habille le sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'aime. Il m'aime. On s'aime. Tout va bien.

OoOoO

**THE END**

Et valou !!! J'espère que vous avez aimer !!! Et vous plaignez pas, ce chapitre est le plus gradn que j'ai jamais fait !! lol. Bizz et merci encore !!


End file.
